Digging out Phoenicis
by imprinted one
Summary: This is the story of Jessica Bolts, when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibly finds love.
1. A New Beginning

**Digging out Phoenicis **

**Chapter one – A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for original characters.

**Summary:** Jessica Bolts is in her sixth year at wizarding school when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibley finds love.

* * *

It was a dark menacing night when Jessica first arrived at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She had received quite a shock when Mrs. McAdams had called her to her office and told her that she had received a letter from Albus Dumbledore asking. She opened the letter and read, 

_Dear Miss Jessica Bolts  
_

_Your Headmistress Mrs. McAdams has drawn to my attention your outstanding achievements in your OWLS that you took last year. She also told me that you were the top of your year and asked if I would consider accepting you into Hogwarts. It would be my pleasure if you would join the students and I at my school. Inclosed in this envelope is your book list and train ticket. I also ask, if you could please send your reply to me as soon as possible through your Headmistress._

_Looking forward to your reply_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Jessica had been in shock as she read the letter, "Albus Dumbledore wants me to attend his school?" she had said looking at Mrs. McAdams.

"Yes, he does." she had said smiling, "I sent him a copy of your OWLS results because they were so outstanding. I mean never in my years as headmistress at Macarthur's School of Sorcery have I seen a student receive Outstanding OWLS for all their subjects. It is a waste for you to stay at this school, At Hogwarts you can expand your skills even more than you have here."

Jessica had received that letter 2 weeks into the year, so the journey on the Hogwarts Express was a lonely one, as all of the students had already taken the journey on the 1st of September. Jessica stepped off the train onto Hogsmeade Station. It was at this time that the sky above lit up with lightning. "You must be Jessica Bolts." Jessica wheeled around and saw a man who was twice the height of a normal man standing under a huge umbrella several metres from the train. Jessica stared in amazement, "Yes, I am Jessica Bolts."

"Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. But everyone calls me Hagrid. I'm here to take you up to the castle. Here I will take your trunk and owl cage for you. Wow that is one beautiful owl you have there Jessica."

"Thank you Hagrid, Yes she is very beautiful isn't she. Her name is Isabella; my father got her for me when he was over in Australia a few years ago. So how long have you been working at Hogwarts?" Jessica asked as they started their walk up the long and winding path to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Well I was expelled when I was in my 3rd year here and Dumbledore gave me the job here helping out the caretaker at the time. And I've been working here ever since."

"Wow that must be a very interesting job to have." Jessica said looking up the lane which led to the entrance of Hogwarts. It took them shorter then Jessica had expected to reach the large oak doors of the castle. Hagrid opened them with ease and lead Jessica into the grand entrance hall. "The students are at dinner in the great hall at present, if you could wait here while I go an' get Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid disappeared behind a door on their left leaving Jessica in the middle of the entrance hall with her trunk and Isabelle's cage.

Minutes later Hagrid returned with who Jessica presumed to be Professor McGonagall at his side, "Good evening Miss. Bolts, I am Professor McGonagall, and I am Head of Gryffindor house. If you would follow me to my office I will discuss your lessons and other important things that you will need to know during your 6th year at Hogwarts." McGonagall spoke sharply but with a kind note in her voice. "Leave your things with Hagrid; he will make sure they are safe."

Jessica followed Professor McGonagall past the Great Hall, up the marble staircase that filled most of the entrance hall and along many different halls, until Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a wooden door, which Jessica guessed to be the door to her office. McGonagall's office was coloured red and gold, Jessica knew from her father that these were the colours of the Gryffindor house. The other school houses at Hogwarts were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Syltherin.


	2. New Friends

Chapter Two – New Friends

Professor McGonagall strode the length of her office and took the seat behind her desk, "Take a seat Miss. Bolts, we have much to discuss." Jessica took a seat in one of the rich red armchairs that sat in front of the desk. "Before we begin you need to be sorted into one of the four school houses. We will use the Sorting Hat to sort you into your destined house." McGonagall stood up and collected an old wizard's hat from one of the shelves behind her desk. "If you would place this on your head please Miss Bolts." Professor McGonagall handed the old hat to Jessica, who placed it on her head as instructed. The Sorting Hat was so big that it covered Jessica's eyes as she sat it on her head. For a few moments nothing happened, and then a voice sounded in her ears. "Hello, what do we have here…a very bright mind, yes there's no shortage of intelligence. But there's something else here… ah yes… there is the desire for adventure… I've seen this before and I know just where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!" this last word the hat shouted out loud. Jessica pulled off the hat to see Professor McGonagall smiling broadly. "Excellent, you have been sorted into Gryffindor, my house, I am very happy to have you in my house. Ok now that you have been sorted it's time we started discussing the subjects that you have chosen to study and also the rules of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall took the hat from Jessica and returned it to the shelf behind her desk. She then sat down and took a piece of parchment from the top draw and studied it. "Mrs. McAdams has sent me the list of subjects that you have chosen to continue to study for your NEWTS, and also the results that you achieved in your OWLS exams. I must say, your results are amazing your received Outstandings in all of your subjects. Well there is no point telling you what subjects you can continue here at Hogwarts, with these results you can continue with all of them, there is no problem, here is your new timetable." Professor McGonagall tapped a blank piece of parchment with her wand.

"Thank you Professor," said Jessica taking her new timetable from the professors outstretched hand.

"So now that your timetable is out of the way, I need to inform you of the strict rules that must be followed if you wish to stay at this school. The Dark Forrest that is found in the school grounds is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a teacher, there is a curfew of 10 o'clock to all sixth year students; any student found wande4ring the corridors after this time will be given detention or worse depending on the situations. Other rules you will learn from your fellow students. Do you understand these that I have told you?" Professor McGonagall gave Jessica a piercing look. "Yes I understand them Professor." Jessica said quickly. A clock on Professor McGonagall's desk chimed 10. "Good gracious, is that the time already? Have you had your dinner?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, I ate on the train ride over." Jessica replied.

"Good, then I will take you up to the Gryffindor Common Room which is to be your home while you are at Hogwarts," standing up Professor McGonagall said "Follow me Miss Bolts." Jessica did as she was told and followed Professor McGonagall up several flights of stairs. They didn't meet or see anyone as they made their way up to the Common room. They didn't stop until they reached a portrait of a fat lady; it was here that Professor McGonagall stopped Jessica. Wondering what was happening, Jessica looked around for a door which led to the common room, but she didn't see one. McGonagall turned to Jessica "we are now outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. The password to enter is Butterbeer." At these words the portrait of the fat lady swung forward to reveal an entrance hole, which Jessica saw led into a large room which at that present time was filled with students, all of whom were wearing black school robes with a red and gold tie. These were the students of Gryffindor house. Jessica realised how nervous she had suddenly become. Some of the students had looked up from their homework and other activities that they had been doing to look at Professor McGonagall and the strange girl that accompanied her. Standing just inside the portrait hole McGonagall cleared her throat, "Eh hem… can I have your attention please." The entire student body looked up at them. "We have a new student at our school, and was this evening sorted into Gryffindor house. Jessica Bolts has transferred to Hogwarts from Macarthur's School of Sorcery. I want you to make Miss Bolts welcome now that she is in our house. That is all." The students continued with their studies, "Miss. Granger, can I have a word please."

A girl with bushy brown hair rose from her armchair near the fireplace and walked towards them. "Miss Granger, this is Jessica Bolts, she, like yourself is in her sixth year of study. I would like you to help her get used to the comings and goings of this school, and make sure that she knows where her classes are, most of which you are also studying."

"Of course Professor McGonagall, I will take good care of her."

"First I think you should take Miss Bolts up to the dormitories so she can get settled in."

Hermione took Jessica by the hand and said "Follow me Jessica; I will help you organise your things."

Hermione lead Jessica through the crowed common room and up the stairs that were on their left. "Our dormitory is the sixth door" said Hermione as they climbed the spiral staircase. "Your things should already be up here." they reached the sixth door up and Hermione pushed it open to reveal a room containing five four-posted beds. "Yes there are your things if I'm not mistaken." She pointed to one of the four-posted beds which was across the room next to one of the many windows in the room, Jessica's trunk was at the foot of it and her owl, Isabella was sitting on top of her cage. "Yes that is my trunk and owl."

"You should send her to the Owlery so she can have a good rest after the journey."

"Ok," Jessica lifted Isabella off the cage, walked over to the window and flung it open. "Isabella, go to the Owlery." Isabella spread her wings and flew off out of the window. Jessica turned to Hermione and said "where should I unpack my things?"

Hermione pointed to a wardrobe that was on her left. "That wardrobe is free, so you can put your belongings in that. Oh, your new school robes are already in here."

"Ok." with a long sweeping movement of her wand, Jessica's trunk, flew open and the belongings flew out and into the wardrobe, after folding themselves. "Wow, you did that without saying the incantation. That is incredible; we haven't even started learning that yet."

"Really, we started last year." Said Jessica in amazement.

"Well now that you are all settled in, let's go back down to the common room and I will introduce you to my friends."

"That sounds good." Said Jessica, pocketing her wand.

When they returned to the common room many of the students had gone to bed. Hermione led Jessica over to the group of armchairs where she had been sitting before helping Jessica. In the two closest to the fire sat two boys. The first, a red-headed boy with a face covered in freckles was leaning over a book labelled _"One Hundred Magical Herbs and Fungi"_. The other boy had jet black hair and wore glasses; he was looking through what looked like to be his Potions book. They both looked up as Hermione and Jessica drew close.

"Finally Hermione, we thought you had disappeared on us." Said the red headed boy.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to help Jessica to settle into the dormitory." Said Hermione is a matter-of-fact voice,

"Oh, you must be Jessica? Ron had only just noticed Jessica standing behind Hermione. Jessica stepped forward "Yes I am Jessica, and you are?"

"RonWeasley, nice to meet you." Said Ron as he reached out to shake Jessica's hand.

"The same with you I'm sure."

The other boy stood up, Jessica noticed how green his eyes were. "Hi I'm Harry Potter." Jessica's mouth dropped. "Oh my God, Harry…Potter, as in _THE _Harry Potter." Harry laughed, Jessica saw his white teeth, all straight and shinny. "Yes I am _THE _Harry Potter. So you transferred here from another school?"

Hermione motioned Jessica forward and they both took a seat in the empty armchairs.

"Yes, I was attending Macarthur's School of Sorcery when I received Albus Dumbledore's letter."

"Dumbledore sent you a letter… why?" said Ron looking amazed.

"Well my Headmistress sent the results of my OWLS to Dumbledore because she was amazed at them, and she told me that I needed to go to a school that would challenge me."

"What did u get for your OWLS?" asked Hermione looked stunned and happy.

"I received Outstandings for all my subjects." said Jessica

"Wow Hermione, she got one more then you. I never thought I would meet anyone that could beat academically." Said Ron smirking at Hermione, who blushed and looked into the fire, avoiding their eyes.

"So is there a Quidditch team here at Hogwarts?" Jessica said, sensing the tension and quickly changing the subject. Harry looked at Jessica, in amazement. He had never met a girl who was smart and was also into Quidditch.

"Yeah we have four house teams. You are in fact talking to the captain of the Gryffindor team." Said Harry flashing the red and gold badge that was pinned to his robes.

"Wow, you're the captain? So have you already had tryouts yet?"

"No you're in luck. I have scheduled the Gryffindor tryouts for next weekend. What position do u play?"

"Chaser, although I also play Seeker."

"That's great, although the Seeker position has already been filled by yours truly." He said grinning.

"That's alright; my favourite position is Chaser anyways."

"That's good news, we need a chaser. I hope to see you at the try-outs"

"Hey Jessica can I see your timetable for a minute… I want to see if you are in any of our classes."

"Oh it's up in the dormitory. Hang on a second." Jessica raised her wand, gave it a swirl and seconds later the piece of parchment that Professor McGonagall had given her flew into her hand.

"Wow that is impressive, even Hermione can't do non-verbal incantations yet." Jessica handed her timetable to Ron, who looked it over.

"You have Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic with Harry, Hermione and I. You also have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Hermione."

"Oh that is great, now at least I won't get lost going to lessons." Said Jessica smiling

"Hahaha that is true." Said Harry, his smile took up most of his face and made his bright green eyes twinkle.

"Wow look at the time," Said Ron looking at his watch, "It's past midnight. I'm heading up to bed; this homework can wait till tomorrow."

"I think we should all get to bed, being Jessica's first day and all." Said Hermione rising from her armchair.

"Yes, I am getting a bit t…t…tired." Said Jessica trying and failing to stifle a yawn as she too stood up.

"Well goodnight, see you in the morning." Said Harry and Ron as they made their way across the room and reached the stairs that led up to the boys' dormitory and disappeared up them.

Hermione and Jessica walked to the other side of the room and climbed the same stairs that they had climbed earlier.

When they reached their dormitory Jessica went to her bed and changed into her pyjamas.

"Goodnight Jessica." Said Hermione as she climbed into her four-posted bed. "Goodnight Hermione, thank you for helping me get settled in tonight."

"That is fine, see you in the morning." Hermione pulled the curtains of her four-poster bed and Jessica could hear her lie down and fall asleep. Jessica sat on her bed and looked at her bedside table, on it stood a photo of her and her friends from her old school, it was taken on the day they received their OWL results. In the photo, everyone was moving around and they were all laughing and joking around together. Jessica took the ring that she always wore on her index finger and laid it next to the photograph. She crawled under the bed clothes and fluffed up the pillow. With a wave of her wand the curtains slid closed. She put her wand on the bedside table, laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.


	3. Marauders, Peeves and Phoenicis

Chapter Three – Marauders, Peeves and Phoenicis

Jessica awoke early next morning, she didn't know if it was because of her nerves or because of the wind howling around the windows of the dormitory. She pulled back her curtains and saw that most of the girls were still asleep. Quietly Jessica pulled on her school robes, brushed her hair and picked up a piece of parchment and quill. She strode across the room and down the stairs to the common room. She had just sat down in the same armchair that she had sat in last night. She filled the quill with ink and began to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry that I did not write to you yesterday. I arrived late to Hogwarts and there were a lot of things that had to be done._

_I was sorted into the Gryffindor House and I have already made friends with a couple of the students in my house, their names are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They are all really nice and I have a lot of classes with them._

_I miss you terribly_

_Love always_

_Jessica._

She had just finished writing the letter when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Harry stepping off the stairs. At first he didn't see her, but as he walked towards the portrait hole he stopped, looking startled, "I didn't think anyone else was up." He said looking around at Jessica.

"Sorry, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here to write my mother a letter." She said as she put the stopper back on the ink bottle.

"Oh ok, are you going to the Owlery then?"

"Well that is what I planned, but I don't know where it is…" said Jessica shyly.

"Would you like me to show you? I have nothing else to do." Said Harry unconcerned with her shyness.

"That would be great thank you." relieved Jessica put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to her mother. Harry waited for her to finish then they both walked over to the portrait hole, Jessica expected Harry to push it open, but he put an arm out to stop her. "Hang on a second," he pulled an old bit of parchment out of his jacket and tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." To Jessica's amazement lines appeared where his wand had touched the parchment; they intertwined and weaved all over until every inch was covered. She read '_Messes Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map'. _Harry opened the map and Jessica noticed that there were dots with names underneath them moving around lines. "What is this?" she asked Harry in amazement,

"This is the Marauders Map." Said Harry, "It shows me the entire school grounds and the people who are inside them. See there we are." He said pointing to the Gryffindor Common room on the map. And sure enough there were two dots standing near to the portrait hole labelled Harry Potter and Jessica Bolts.

"Wow… this is amazing." Said Jessica looking at the dot of her. "Ok the coast looks clear to the Owlery, let's go." Harry tapped the map and said "Mischief managed" the map instantly disappeared from the parchment, pushed open the portrait hole and they both stepped out into the corridor beyond. They walked in silence towards the Owlery, neither one knowing what to say. They had almost reached their destination when Harry suddenly stopped. Jessica had continued for a few paces before she realised that he had stopped, looking over her shoulder she asked "What's the matter?"

"Peeves…Quick in here" he opened a door to their left and pushed Jessica inside. The room was an old broom closet and was very dark inside after Harry shut the door behind him. "Who is Peeves?" asked Jessica

"OUCH…" said Harry followed by a rather loud crash. After stumbling around the cupboard for a few moments Jessica said "Oh for heavens sake, Lumos!" instantly the tip of her wand ignited and lit their surroundings. She let out a laugh when she saw Harry; he had tripped over a crate and fallen onto the floor, covered in dust and brooms. "What's so funny?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You should see yourself right now." Jessica said laughing so hard that she was gasping for breath. Holding out a hand she helped Harry to his feet. Harry stood up so fast that his face was only a few inches away from Jessica's. For a moment Jessica looked into his mysterious, green eyes, he looked straight back at her, smiling slightly. Jessica looked down quickly, feeling her cheeks burn. Taking a step back she said "So who is Peeves exactly?"

Harry, also looking a bit embarrassed, "Um… he's the school's poltergeist. He is always pulling pranks and will delay you from reaching your destination, it is best to keep out of his way." Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and checked it, "Looks like the coast is clear, shall we" he pushed open the door of the cupboard and they continued on their journey to the Owlery.

The Owlery was full of all different species of owls, as Harry and Jessica entered more owls flew in through the open windows from the nights hunt. A white owl flew down from the rafters and landed on Harry's shoulder. He stroked the owl, "This is my owl Hedwig."

"She's beautiful." Jessica searched the rafters for Isabella, when she did not spot her she gave a low whistle which was barley audible. She stood still for a second, Harry wondered what was going on, and then he heard it, a faint but distinct whistle in reply. Moments later Isabelle flew in the through the window. She landed on a perch next to Jessica clutching a dead mouse in her beak.

"Hello my gorgeous Isabella." Said Jessica stroking her chin. Harry looked at the elegant brown owl.

"Wow I haven't seen that breed of owl before. What is she?"  
"She's an Australian breed of owl, so you don't see many flying around here. Her name is Isabella"

Jessica took the envelope out of her pocket and strapped it onto Isabella's leg with a leather strap. "Take this to Mother." Isabella swallowed the mouse and nipped Jessica's hand to show that she understood. She spread her wings and soared out of the window. Jessica turned around to see Harry scribbling a note on a scrap bit of parchment, which he handed to Hedwig who took it in her beak and also flew out the window. He smiled at her and Jessica felt her cheeks burn again. Harry looked down at his watch. "Man is that the time, we are running late for Breakfast." They hurried out of the Owlery back to the Gryffindor Common room to pick up their bags and then made their way down to the Great Hall.

As they walked down the Marble Staircase together Jessica could hear the sound of hundreds of students all talking and enjoying themselves. A lurch in her stomach made Jessica slow her pace to a slow walk down the stairs. Harry turned around "Are you alright?"

Scared to open her mouth for fear of being sick, Jessica nodded her head,

"Nervous?" again Jessica replied with a nod of her head.

"Come on, you'll be fine. I'm here and I will make sure you have a good first day."

Feeling calmer Jessica said "Thank you Harry, I don't know what came over me."

Placing his arm around her shoulders Harry led her down the remainder of the stairs and into the Great Hall.

It was like nothing Jessica had ever seen before. The ceiling reflected the bright blue sky outside which was speckled with fluffy white clouds. Four long tables which stretched the length of the hall were filled with students all talking between themselves. At the end of the hall Jessica saw a table that faced the other four tables. In the centre was a grand chair, whose occupant wore half-moon glasses on a crooked nose. His silver hair grew past his waist. Jessica knew at once who this was, Albus Dumbledore, one of the most famous wizards in the world.

Harry guided Jessica past three of the tables towards one whose students were all wearing red and yellow with their robes. Just as they pasted by what she guessed to be the Hufflepuff table however, her eyes were caught by a boy who had blonde hair and eyes were of bright turquoise. He was talking with some other boys on his table as Jessica and Harry walked by. One of the boys cracked a joke and the turquoise eyed boy smiled, his smile lit up his whole face, it made his eyes laugh and sparkle. It was at this point that he caught sight of Jessica walking past. Their eyes met, Jessica smiled then looked away quickly feeling her face start to burn. Harry walked straight passed the Hufflepuff table without glancing at it, and headed towards the top of the table where Jessica saw Ron and Hermione sitting.

Sitting down next to Hermione Jessica pulled a plate of bacon, eggs and kippers towards her. Hermione who was refilling her glass of pumpkin juice poured a glass for Jessica. "Thanks." Said Jessica pulling taking the glass from Hermione, as she took a sip she saw the Hufflepuff boy glance at her from his table. "Hey Hermione, who is that boy over there?"

"Which one?" said Hermione looking up.

"The one with the bright turquoise eyes and blonde hair." Said Jessica pointing him out.

"Oh, that is Phoenicis Diggory, he is the Hufflepuff Prefect."

"Diggory… I've heard that name somewhere before, did he have a brother?"

"Yes," said Hermione sadly, "Cedric Diggory, he was the first of the Hogwarts Champions in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. He was killed by Lord Voldemort."

Hermione expected to see Jessica flinch after hearing the name of the most feared wizard on Earth, but like she had seen Harry many times before, Jessica did nothing more then grit her teeth.

"Lord Voldemort killed Cedric?"

"Yes…" but before Hermione could say anything more a bell sounded somewhere in the castle.

"Oh its start of lessons, come on Jessica we have Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs." She said with a grin on her face.

Blushing Jessica took a final bite of toast, stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and gave Hermione a slight push on the shoulder.


	4. Herbology

**Digging out Phoenicis **

**Chapter Four – Herbology**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for original characters.

**Summary:** Jessica Bolts is in her sixth year at wizarding school when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibley finds love.

* * *

Five minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica were making their way down the front steps of the castle and towards the school green houses. Jessica saw Phoenicis walking with the same group of boys that she had seen him with earlier, heading towards the green houses. She smiled to herself and continued walking.

"So what have you been studying in Herbology?" asked Jessica.

"We have just started learning about Puffer Pods." Said Ron looking crestfallen, "Last week one of the pods erupted on my hand causing boils. It was horrible."

Jessica laughed. "Weren't you wearing your dragon skin gloves Ron?"

"I was, but they belonged to my older brother Charlie, and are covered in holes. When the pod erupted the puss just oozed through the holes."

"Oh no." said Jessica looking shocked.

Phoenicis and his mates were just entering green house three, when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica reached it. Phoenicis saw them and held the door open. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked straight through. Jessica walked through, muttered a quick "Thank you" and continued over to the tray of dirt behind the others. Professor Sprout was standing at the front of the green house classroom. She waved her arms in the air to get the attention of her class. Jessica saw Phoenicis who was standing at a tray behind hers look up at Professor Sprout.

"Good morning class, today we will be continuing our work on the Puffer Pods. We still need to collect more of the puss for Madam Pomforey. Three people per tray please."

"Oh," Jessica knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione would want to work together as a group.

"Here you work with Ron and Harry and I will work with another group." Offered Hermione.

"No no its fine, you three work together, it will do me good to meet more people."

"If you're sure." Said Harry

"Yes it's fine." Said Jessica. Walking around the greenhouse she saw that many of the students had already formed groups and had started working on their Puffer Pods.

"Can't you find a group dearie?" Professor Sprout asked as she checked on the working students.

"No." said Jessica; a voice spoke behind her…"She can work with me Professor." Jessica turned to see Phoenicis looking at them from his tray.

"Excellent," said Professor Sprout "Miss Bolts this is Mr Diggory one of my leading students. He will tell you what to do." Jessica smiled at Diggory and walked over to the tray.

"Hi I'm Phoenicis Diggory."

"Jessica Bolts."

"Oh, you're the new girl are you?"

"Yeah."

"I heard Padma Patil talking this morning about a new student, but I wasn't sure if she was just saying that so she could talk to my friends." He said with a smile.

"Oh ok," said Jessica laughing, "No it's true, I was transferred here from my other school. So what is it that we are doing with these Puffer Pods?"

"Madam Pomfery, that's our school nurse, dilutes the puss that we gather and uses it as a treatment for acne. It is quite simple, you just squeeze the boils that are on the plant and then catch the puss in the vials.

Getting her dragon hide gloves out of her bag and putting them on, her and Phoenicis turned to their Puffer Pod and began working.

Ten minutes before the lesson finished Professor Sprout, who had been walking around checking on the students, asked the students to bring up the vials that they had filled. Hermione, Ron and Harry had eight vials of the petrol smelling puff, while Jessica and Phoenicis had a total of twelve vials.

"Well done Phoenicis and Jessica, I'm delighted at the amount of puss that you have both collected; take 10 points each for your houses."

Grinning, Phoenicis gave Jessica a high-five. "Nice work."

"You too." Replied Jessica, also smiling.

The bell sounded from up at the castle. The class started to file out of the greenhouse with Jessica and Phoenicis being the last people to leave.

Walking side-by-side the two walked slowly up the slopping grounds towards the castle. "I'm glad you moved here," he said looking sideways at her.

"Why is that?" she asked looking at him.

"Because now I have a little competition in Herbology," he said laughing.

"A little competition?" Jessica said shoving him in the side.

Stumbling a few paces and laughing Phoenicis shoved Jessica back causing her to fall over.

"Oh I'm sorry… are you alright?" he said looking down at Jessica who was flat on her back.

"Yes… I'm fine," she replied laughing, "Well don't just stand there, aren't you going to help me up?"

"Oh here." he said offering her his hand.

Standing up Jessica picked up her bag and the two of them continued up the hill after their classmates.

Hermione was standing on the stairs just outside the oak front doors waiting for Jessica. She smiled to her self as she watched the figure of Jessica fall on her back as Phoenicis shoved her.

Jessica saw Hermione on the stairs as she and Phoenicis reached the castle, "Hey, I have to go my friends are waiting for me."

"Oh…ok well I guess I will see you later then." He smiled at her as she hurried forward up the stair s to meet Hermione.

Jessica and Hermione walked along the Gryffindor table looking for Harry and Ron who had entered before them. Spotting Ron's red hair, Hermione directed Jessica over to them. Ron had already started on the roast chicken that they were having for lunch. Harry had obviously waited for them because the food on his plate was untouched. Hermione and Jessica sat down opposite the boys and started to fill their plates with food.

"Hey ni'ce oork in Hewolgie" Ron said as he piled more food into his mouth.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you said after hey." Said Jessica laughing hard.

Swallowing his food Ron repeated the sentence, "I said, nice work in Herbology."

"Oh, well thank you, I've never done the subject of Herbology before. At my old school the green houses were closed down years before I went there."

Jessica noticed that Harry had still not touched his food. "Harry, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said looking at her.

"You haven't touched your food and it looks like you have something on your mind." Jessica said looking into his green eyes.

"No I'm fine really." And with that he stared eating.

A few minutes later Hermione leaded over and whispered into Jessica's ear, "So I see you met Phoenicis."

"Yes I did, I mean what a coincidence, we were only talking about him and then I get partnered with him." Said Jessica smiling.

"I think he likes you." Whispered Hermione,

"Hermione! Why would he like me, we only just met."

"Well ever since his brother was killed, he has become more shy, more dedicated to his studies. And when it comes to girls, well I have never seen him with any girl ever! I think he is a bit shy."

"He didn't seem shy in class."

"See that's what I'm talking about! He likes you!" at this stage her voice had raised from a whisper to almost a yell.

"Who likes her?" Said Ron startled,

"What, oh" Hermione had realised what she had done, "Nobody Ron."

"No who? You said that somebody likes Jessica,"

"Hermione," Harry had joined the conversation now, Jessica felt her checks burn with embarrassment, "You realise that Jessica has only been here a day, just because she beat you in Herbology today does not give yo the right to yell at her."

Hermione turned on Harry and began talking to him in a you-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about voice. It was here that Jessica tuned out and continued eating her lunch. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table and looked up and down the table until she saw him. He was sitting on her left with the same group of male friends that she had seen him with at breakfast.

One of the guys whispered in his ear and he looked up from his lunch and laughed. It was here that their eyes connected, Jessica's eyed were fixated on his eyes, he waved at her and she returned it with a smile. The guy that had whispered in Phoenicis' ear followed his friend's gaze and saw Jessica. Quickly she looked away, after a few moments she glanced back to see the friend taunt Phoenicis, who just smiled and looked at his empty plate. Jessica realised that Hermione had finished arguing with Harry, and had now moved onto Ron,

"Oh Ronald, do you really have to eat so much food at once, it isn't going anywhere, take your time."

"Why, it isn't bothering anyone but you." He complained back. The bell signalled for the beginning of afternoon lessons, Hermione stormed off; apparently Ron's eating habits just rubbed her the wrong way. Ron had also hurried off leaving Jessica alone with Harry.

"I'm sorry about Hermione and Ron arguing." He said apologetically as they rose from their seats.

"That is totally ok, I understand."

"Well we have potions next

"Oh good, who is the professor?"

"Professor Slughorn," said Harry

"Is he a good professor?"

"I don't really know, he is new this year and we have only had a couple of lessons with him. I actually wasn't going to continue with Potions this year."

"Why not?"

"Well I only got an Exceeds Expectations in my OWLS and with Professor Snap that wasn't high enough, but now that Professor Slughorn is teaching Potions I am allowed to continue it. Ron was the same."

"Well that is good to hear, so what do you want to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I really want to be an Aura," said Harry "I thought that I might not be able to because of Potions, but now it seems possible again."

They had reached the Entrance Hall and Jessica headed towards the Marble Staircase. Grabbing her hand, "Not that way, we are headed for the dungeons." Jessica looked around at him then down at their hands. Realising what he had done he quickly let her hand go. There was a very awkward silence, but Jessica broke it after a few moments when she said, "So we are down in the dungeons fore Potions?"

"Oh yes, damn we are going to be late, quick follow me!" and with that they headed at a run down the stairs on their right.


	5. Potions and the Prince

**Digging out Phoenicis **

**Chapter Five - Potions and the Prince  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for original characters.

**Summary:** Jessica Bolts is in her sixth year at wizarding school when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibley finds love.

* * *

They arrived at Potions just as Professor Slughorn was telling the class what they were going to be doing that lesson. He looked up just as Harry and Jessica crept into the classroom. "Harry my boy, I was wondering where you were."

"I'm sorry Professor, Jessica here is a new student and she didn't know where she had to go, that is why we are late." Said Harry as Jessica walked forward.

"Ah a new student hey? Very well, very well, take a seat then and take out your textbooks. Harry led Jessica over to the desk where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Okay class turn to page 67 in your books please." Professor Slughorn's voice sounded over the murmur of the students.

Jessica heard Hermione let out a gasp, "What is it Hermione?" she said looking across the desk at her.

"We are going to be making the Draught of Happiness. That is one of the hardest potions to make." She replied ecstatically.

"As most of you have noticed by now, today you will be working in pairs and together you will be attempting to make the Draught of Happiness, I do not expect any of you to complete this draught as it is indeed very difficult and very lengthy to make. It takes a full month for the potion to mature. But when it is mature, believe me when I say you will be the happiest you have ever been in your life. I will come around and place you into pairs"

"Wow," Ron whispered to Harry, "We should give Hermione a few drops when she gets into one of her moods." Smiling Harry nodded.

Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom splitting the students into pairs. When he reached Harry's table he looked at them, "Well hello there Harry me boy, you and Miss Bolts can work together on this. Miss Granger you and Mr Weasley can work together." He then moved off to the next table. Jessica looked down at the ingredients that were needed for the potion. It was indeed one of the most difficult potions that she had seen. "Ok let's get started," Harry said also looking at his book, "Ok I will get all the ingredients from the store cupboard, so if you can get the cauldron going we can get started."

"Ok sure." Jessica leaned down to her cauldron and lit the fire with her wand, straightening up Harry had returned laden with an armful of ingredients, which he placed on the table. "Ok so first we have to chop up three dung beetles, get the juice from a pigmy bean and lace wings." Read Jessica from the textbook. Jessica started to cut the dung beetles with her silver knife while Harry weighed out the lacewings on his brass scales. Jessica tipped the dung beetles into the cauldron and was just about to start squeezing the pigmy bean when Harry stopped her, "Wait a minute." He looked in his own textbook and Jessica saw that the page was covered in handwritten scribble, "You should use the blunt side of your silver knife and squish the bean, you will get more juice that way."

"Really? I never knew that." Sure enough, when she pressed down on the bean with the blunt side of her knife a large quantity of juice spurted out. "Wow, I never expected that a bean that small could hold that much juice." She said looking up at Harry, "how did you know to do that?"

"The Prince told me."

"Excuse me? Who told you?" she said puzzled.

"The Prince, here look." He pushed his textbook towards her, "see the handwriting, that is what the Prince has written." Looking at the page Jessica saw that the Prince had crossed out, written and re-written the instructions for nearly every potion in the book. There were also what looked like spells, which the Prince had made himself.

"Where did you get this?" she said looking up.

"It was one of the second-hand books that the school has, I had to use one because I didn't have a book at the beginning of the year and this was the book that Professor Slughorn gave me."

"Ok so what does the Prince say to do next?"

"Um… he says to mix the lace wings and the Pigmy bean juice together before adding it to the cauldron." So that is what they did.

At the end of Potions, Professor Slughorn walked around the room inspecting each of the potions, many of which were a deep emerald green. Harry and Jessica's potion however was a hot pink. When Professor Slughorn saw their potion he gave a cry of astonishment, "My my, in all my years of teaching, I have never seen students get so far in the brewing of this particular potion. In fact many adults have trouble getting as far as you two have. Indeed, I believe that your potion is now ready to be left for thirty days it can be matured, for this outstanding achievement both of you will receive 20 points each for your house." He walked off still muttering "Superb… Remarkable… in all my years." to himself.

Forty minutes later the class entered the dark corridor that led up to the entrance hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica were the last ones to leave the Potion classroom. Walking along the corridor Harry heard Hermione and Jessica whispering together. "What are you two talking about?"

Cutting their conversation short both girls looked up, "nothing, just discussing the potions class that's all." Said Hermione quickly. It was hard to see Hermione's face in the dark corridor to see if she was lying or not so he didn't question her answer. Upon reaching the entrance hall the four headed to their right and through a secret door in the wall that led to a courtyard that was unknown to many of the students. "So how are you liking Hogwarts so far then Jessica?" said Ron as they sat down on a couple of benches that were under a tall willow tree.

"It's fantastic, it is so much different to my other school."

"In a good way, or bad way?" Ron inquired

"Good way of course" laughed Jessica, "how could anyone not like this place, it's amazing."

"No one in their right mind could think that." Said Harry, "this place is they only place that feels like home."


	6. Flash Back

**Digging out Phoenicis **

**Chaptersix – Flash Back**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for original characters.

**Summary:** Jessica Bolts is in her sixth year at wizarding school when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibley finds love.

**Hey let me know what you think about the chapters and how i can improve by giving me a comment or review. **

* * *

Phoenicis walked back to the Hufflepuff common room with his friend Duncan to spent their free period studying.

"Sour Grapes" Phoenicis said to the painting that covered the secret entrance to the common room. At once the portrait swung forward allowing them to enter.

"So who was that chick you keep looking at when ever you think no one is watching?" asked Duncan as they entered their dormitory.

Throwing himself onto his bed, Phoenicis let his head rest on his pillow before rolling over onto his side and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about Dunc"

"Sure you don't, I've seen you looking over at the Gryffindor table at her during meals. You like her don't you?"

"NO, I don't ok."

This was a lie and Phoenicis knew it. Whenever he saw her, a feeling appeared inside of him that he had never felt before.

"Ok mate whatever you reckon."

Phoenicis knew that his friend didn't believe him, they had grown up together. Duncan could tell what he was thinking by his face.

Not wanting to continue this conversation, Phoenicis rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. Looking up into the faded curtains, he let his mind wander. He though of the new girl Jessica, to whom Duncan had now accused him of liking. He smiled to himself as he remembered how she had looked when she had fallen to the ground after their little play fight; her face was alight with laughter. After helping her to her feet, Phoenicis had caught a hint of her fragrance, she smelled of wild flowers mixed and honey.

Lying on his bed, just the thought of that wonderful scent gave him goose bumps. Suddenly the room felt so small and claustrophobic. Sitting up, he slid off the bed and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," and before Duncan could say anything, Phoenicis had already walked out the door of their dormitory.

Walking down the corridor outside the entrance to the common room, Phoenicis turned and headed up to the entrance hall. Walking out the oak front doors, he felt the warm rays of the autumn sun hit his face. Walking down the hilly grounds, Phoenicis found himself at the edge of the lake. Sitting down under a tree he looked out over the cold, blue water, this had been the same spot where he and his brother Cedric had stood the two years ago on the day of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Cedric paced the waters edge, muttering incoherently to himself.

'Don't worry Ced," Phoenicis said from the tree he was sitting in, " you are going to do fine, you know everything that you need to. "

Cedric stopped pacing and looked up into the tree at his younger brother. "I know, I'm just worried."

Phoenicis jumped down from the tree, "What are you worried about?"

Cedric looked into his brother's eyes, and then turned to look out over the water, "I'm worried that if something happens to me in that maze tonight, that there will be no one to look after you."

Walking over to Cedric, Phoenicis, who was about the same height of his older brother, placed his hands on his shoulders. "Cedric, nothing is going to happen to you tonight. Dumbledore won't allow anyone to get seriously hurt, so stop worrying. Besides, you can't let that idiot from Durmstrang win can you?"

"I guess your right,"

"Of course I'm right, well as nice as it always is to talk to you big bro, I have to go and meet Duncan. Good luck if I don't see you before tonight" Giving him a quick high-five, Phoenicis picked up his bag and walked up the grounds back up to the castle. Leaving Cedric to ponder in his thoughts.

That was the last time that Phoenicis had talked to his brother, that night he had entered the Tri-Wizard maze alive, and when he came out he was dead. Phoenicis remembered the moment that he had first seen his brother, he had been up in the stands next to his father who had come to watch. Harry Potter and his brother had appeared out of no where by the edge of the maze, Harry had been leaning over Cedric's bodycrying.

Phoenicis heard the sound of footsteps behind him, blinking Phoenicis focused his eyes. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jessica slowly walking towards him.

"Hey," she smiled at him, but Phoenicis could see a worried look in her eyes.

"Hey" he replied, he turned away from her and wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Are you ok?"


	7. A Chat Between New Friends

**Digging out Phoenicis **

**ChapterSeven – A Chat Between New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for original characters.

**Summary:** Jessica Bolts is in her sixth year at wizarding school when she is suddenly transferred to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Her life will be completely different as she meets new people and possibley finds love.

* * *

Jessica was sitting in the Defence against the dark arts classroom. Professor Umbridge was once again said her usual

"Put your wands away and take out your text books." She needn't have bothered only a few of the students had taken out their wands in the hope that they would be having a practical lesson. But like all their lessons this week, Professor Umbridge made them study the theory side of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As the class opened their text books Umbridge flicked her wand and the backboard filled itself with information about counter jinxes. The class began to copy down the notes into their books.

Jessica, who was sitting next to one of the windows in the classroom looked out to the warm, inviting grounds. There were no students in the grounds, all like her were in their lessons. All it seems, except one person, sitting straighter in her chair and leaning closer to the window Jessica saw the figure walk, almost run to the lake.

"Heh hem!" startled by the girlish cough that sounded right behind her, Jessica spun around. "Miss Bolts! I will not tolerate daydreamers in my class" unknown to Jessica, Professor Umbridge had walked around the class and stood next to her desk.

"I am really sorry Professor, it wont happen again."

"I will make sure that it wont Miss Bolts, I'm giving you detention."

Annoyed at herself, Jessica started taking the noted from the board.

Five minutes later she risked a look out the window, the lone figure, who she had seen to be Phoenicis, was sitting under the oak tree on the lake's edge. "Psst Ron."

Ron who was sitting in front of her turned around, "what?"

"I need to get out of the classroom, do you know how I can?"

"Yeah... here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pastel, "chew the purple end and then when you are out of the class room eat the orange end. Got it?"

Taking the pastel from Ron, Jessica looked at it, it indeed was a multicoloured tablet, one half was orange and the other side was purple.

Taking a deep breath, Jessica bit off the purple end of the pastel. Within half a minute Jessica felt a quizzy feeling in her stomach. "Ron what does that pastel do?"

"It's a puking pastel… my brothers invented them."

"A puking…argh" and before she could finish the sentence Jessica felt the contents of her lunch rise from her stomach.

"Miss Bolts go to the hospital wing this instant!" Professor Umbridge screeched from the other side of the room, failing to hide the disgust in her voice, standing up Jessica rushed out of the room. Once in the corridor she pulled the remaining side of the pastel out of her pocket and shoved it into her mouth, the sick feeling instantly vanished, "wow I need to find out more about Ron's brothers." She said to herself as she ran down the corridor.

Once she reached the grounds, she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Phoenicis she saw was still sitting under the tree and seemed to be in a daydream. When she drew near, he turned to look at her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, but Phoenicis could see a worried look in her eyes.

"Hey" he replied, he turned away from her and wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"yeah" he said looking back at her.

"Is it ok if I stay for a bit?" she said looking tentatively at him.

"Of course you can." He moved over so there was room for her to join him under the tree. "So aren't you suppose to be in a lesson right now?"

"Oh… yeah Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge."

"So what are you doing out here with me then?"

"well I saw you come out here, and Umbridge gave me a detention for daydreaming, so I thought that I may as well come out here and see you because I have already got a detention from it." she said smiling nervously.

"Your skipping Umbridge's class? Make sure she doesn't find out or you will be in real trouble."

"oh I don't mind missing that class, I mean I've already read the text book so I know everything that we are going to be learning anyway."

"Hm… well that's a bonus isn't it." he said

"So why are you out here?" Jessica asked

Phoenicis looked out over the sparkling water of the lake, "I have a free period and I was in the common room, but I needed to get some air and clear my head."

"if you don't mind me asking, but is everything alright?" watching his eyes shift over the water.

Waiting a couple of minutes before he said anything, Phoenicis turned and looked Jessica directly in the eyes. "I'm not sure if you heard about it, but two years ago my brother…" his voice faltered

Knowing what he was trying to say Jessica quietly said, "Your brother Cedric was murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named."

Shocked, Phoenicis stared at Jessica in amazement. "How did you know that?"

"Hermione Granger told me, I hope you don't mind…"

"No, it's fine… everyone else knows."

"So you were thinking about Cedric?"

"Yeah," he said sighing heavily, "you see… it's his birthday today."


End file.
